


First Kiss

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius has a plan to get Jamie





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Kissing in the snow.

There's a party at the Burrow, but the house is too small and people have spilled outside. A blanket of snow covers the ground while there are magical lights floating around. Magical mistletoe flies over unsuspecting people, trapping them until they share a kiss.

Scorpius knows where they are. He's been tracking each one, waiting to entrap a certain person. 

Jamie is oblivious. He's been seeing men and women since leaving Hogwarts, but they are never serious, because he only has eyes for Teddy. Teddy who's dated Victoire since she was fourteen, married her when she was nineteen and had their first child when she was twenty. Teddy who calls Jamie his little brother and is as straight as they come.

The family jokes that Jamie is like a puppy, always running after Teddy, but they don't see the feelings there. Scorpius does, because it's how he feels about Jamie. 

When he finally sees the mistletoe hovering above Jamie, he makes his move, walking past the other man until they are trapped together.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" As if he doesn't know.

"I want nothing, Potter. I believe you and Fred are the ones who spelled the mistletoes. Surely, you know what it wants," Scorpius answers as if he hasn't spent the last twenty minutes tracking the bloody thing. "Are we kissing or would you like to spend the rest of your life stuck here?"

There's a glint in Jamie's eyes. Pride and unwillingness to back down are clearly written on his face. "Eager, are you?"

"To get away from you? Always." This is a dance they've done for five years while in school together and have continued it now that they are both playing Quidditch professionally.

"Then, let's get on with it."

Jamie leans in for a chaste kiss, but it's not what Scorpius wants. He grips Jamie's hips and pulls him closer while he teases Jamie's lips open and pushes his tongue inside Jamie's mouth, tasting the butterbeer and chocolate on his tongue. The mistletoe moves away satisfied, but Scorpius doesn't pull back, not yet. Small kisses chase each other, before they are pull back, panting.

"What game are you playing, Malfoy?" Jamie asks.

Scorpius shrugs, as if he's not exposing himself, as if Jamie couldn't easily crush his heart with a few words. "When you're ready to stop pining." He looks at Teddy who's kissing Victoire while their children are running around, then turns back to Jamie. "Let me know if you want to try something real."

Scorpius sees the fear and suspicion in Jamie's face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He presses his lips to Jamie in a much gentler kiss. "I'll see you around."

Jamie wait only a moment before he calls out. "Malfoy, dinner, tomorrow night, Grimmauld Place?"

"Make sure Albus isn't there."

Jamie grins, Scorpius ignores him and walks away with a smirk. Jamie doesn't know it yet, but they're meant to be together. Scorpius plans to show him.


End file.
